The Sakura Ball
by NaruDeeds
Summary: Sequel to "All I Want For Christmas." Read and see how the newest Hokage and his assistant  aka Naruto and Sakura  spend their first New Year's Eve together as a couple!


Thanks to all the great reviews on "All I Want For Christmas" I wrote a New Year's sequel! I do hope you enjoy it!

Standard disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or else I would be filthy stinking rich and Naruto and Sakura would've managed to unmask Kakashi at a drunken New Year's party by now.

Please do enjoy the one shot sequel to "All I Want For Christmas," "The Sakura Ball"

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had only spent 5 days as Rokudaime Hokage and was already trying to devise ways to send himself out on a mission. One far far away, where no paperwork could possibly follow. He had been working on the never-ending mountain for two straight hours.

Sighing, he paused and looked around his office. Finding no trace of his assistant, a mischievous smirk flitted onto his face as he formed the all too familiar cross seal.

"Kage bunshin no jutsu." He whispered as four clones appeared out of thin air. The clones groaned when they saw the mountain of paperwork.

"Hurry, I don't know when Sakura-chan is getting back, so let's get done as much as we can!"

Naruto's clones instantly got to work, while the hokage himself stayed alert so he could dispel his clones the second he felt Sakura's presence.

"Hey, what are you doing?" One of the clones asked, clearly not happy to see him just sitting there not doing paperwork.

_Damn kage-bunshins and their personalities…_

"I'm keeping watch for any sign of Sakura-chan." Naruto replied.

"You can do that while you're doing paperwork, I'm going to dispel myself if you just keep sitting there." The clone threatened, causing the other clones to nod in agreement.

The Rokudaime sighed and once again became engrossed in paperwork. The five Narutos were about halfway through the mountain, and the original Naruto began feeling hopeful that might be able to get out of the office a little early today. This hope only drove him to focus more on his paperwork.

Neither Naruto, or any of his clones noticed when the door to his office opened and a pink-haired woman walked in.

"NA-RU-TOOOOOO! WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT USING KAGE BUNSHINS TO DO PAPERWORK?" Sakura Haruno roared.

Naruto practically fell out of his seat at the sound of his fiancé's angry voice. Terrified sapphire eyes met furious emerald eyes.

"Sa..Sakura-chan! It's not what you think! You see… I work better when I'm working with other people. BUT I knew that you don't like me using kage-bunshins to complete actual paperwork, so I invented a kage-bunshin no paperwork jutsu!" Naruto stammered as sweat flowed freely down his face.

Sakura fixed Naruto with a sweet smile. "Oh is that so? Oh Naruto, I'm SO sorry I assumed the worst. I shouldn't have yelled at you." Sakura apologized with an all too sweet pout as she approached the hokage.

_She actually believed that? YOSH! I just found a way to get out of paperwork. YATTA!_ Naruto excitedly thought as he moved to his assistant to forgive her for yelling at him for no reason. He slowly leaned down to kiss his pink-haired goddess.

Just before their lips could touch a chakra-enhanced fist smashed against the side of his cheek, sending Naruto flying through the wall and out his own office. You would think that the villagers would be surprised, or even alarmed at the sight of their hokage hurtling out of his own office, but in 5 days they had already accepted it as a regular occurrence.

Sakura felt a warmth being emitted from her engagement ring, and in a yellow blur her baka was standing before her rubbing his jaw.

"Kage-bunshin no paperwork jutsu? That's the best you could come up with baka?" Sakura quipped before Naruto had a chance to whine about being punched out of his office… again.

"You really need to learn how to control that monstrous strength of yours… You really shouldn't be bashing YOUR Hokage out of his office every day…" Naruto muttered.

WHAM!

Sakura huffed over him. "I do not have monstrous strength. I have chakra enhanced strength. And maybe if MY hokage wasn't such a baka, I wouldn't have to bash him out of OUR office every day."

Picking himself up off the ground, Naruto flashed his wife-to-be a foxy grin. "Ne, sorry Sakura-chan. But look at all this paperwork I still have left... There's no way I'll be able to get it done in time to celebrate New Year's Eve tonight…"

Sakura's angry face softened slightly. "And this is a pretty big New Year's Eve. It will be my first New Year's as the hokage, and more importantly, it will be my first New Year's with my lovely fiancé." Naruto continued.

"Fine, you can use kage-bunshins…" Sakura announced, trying and failing to keep a soft smile from taking over her face. She walked over to Naruto, and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"I'll even help you with it, I kind of want to get out of here today too now that you put it that way."

Naruto grinned at her, before summoning eight kage-bunshins. The large mountain was broke up into 10 even piles. Naruto's clones each attacked their stacks vigorously, while the hokage and his assistant sat side by side leaning into each other taking their stacks at a more leisurely pace, smiles present on their faces.

An hour later, the Rokudaime and his assistant were walking out of the Hokage Tower and began walking towards their apartment arm in arm. Naruto really didn't see the point of moving to the large hokage estate when his and Sakura's apartment had more than enough space for the happy couple. So for now, the hokage estate was left unoccupied.

"Ne Sakura-chan? Why don't we stop by Ichiraku's? I've found that the best food for you to eat after doing paperwork is ramen."

Sakura sighed as she looked into her boyfriend's begging eyes. _God he's so cute when he begs. Not that I can ever let him know that… _"Fine. If you really want to eat ramen on our first ever New Year's Eve as a couple…"

"I couldn't think of a better place to eat!" Naruto said scooping Sakura into his arms. Before Sakura could protest, Naruto had began running full speed to the ramen stand. Villagers chuckled as they saw a blur of yellow and pink zoom by headed in an all too familiar direction.

In a matter of minutes, the couple was standing in front of Ichiraku's, and the Rokudaime was nearly shaking with excitement. His "overly strict" assistant hadn't let him eat any ramen since he became hokage.

"NA-RU-TO! I told you NOT to make it a habit of carrying me around. Try doing it again and I'll make sure you regret it!" Sakura threatened with a growl; but if one looked very closely at her face, one would notice a small smile tugging at the corners of her features.

"You know Sakura-chan, most girls would kill to be carried around by the stunningly handsome heroic Rokudaime Hokage!" Naruto bragged while waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Relatively handsome baka Rokudaime Hokage" Sakura corrected with a lie and a playful smile present on her face. _I can't let your head get too big Naruto._

A pout adorned the mighty hokage's face, and the pink-haired medinin couldn't bring herself to let it stay there. She gave him a quick kiss and smiled at him.

"Ok fine, very handsome."

Setting her down, Naruto gave her a big grin, laced his fingers with hers and dragged her off towards Ichiraku's. As the famous couple entered the ramen stand, they were cheerily greeted by old man Teuchi, Ayumi, and a horde of villagers and shinobi. Ichiraku's business really picked up when Naruto became hokage. It was nicknamed "The Hokage's Ramen Stand."

"Hello Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama, the usual?" Teuchi greeted.

"For the last time Teuchi, stop calling me Hokage-sama… I'm about to pass a law that everyone in the village has to call me Naruto…" The young hokage groaned.

"If you think I'll let you do that, you've got another thing coming **Hokage-sama**!" Sakura scolded, emphasizing Hokage-sama as a punishment for her blonde's foolish words. "You're the leader of the village, it wouldn't look good to the other villages if you order everyone to start calling you Naruto all the time!"

"I'm the hokage, I have final say here Sakura-chan." Naruto retorted while crossing his arms.

"And I'm your future wife. **I** have the final say here Naruto-kun." Sakura shot back with an all too sweet smile. The kunoichi's fiancé sighed.

"Why couldn't I have fallen in love with someone less bossy…" Naruto mumbled under his breath, with a genuine smile on his face.

"What was that Naruto? I couldn't quite hear you clearly." Sakura asked, in an all too sweet tone. Naruto knew by the tone of her voice that she heard his mumbling, and was daring him to try his luck.

"I said that I'm lucky to have fallen in love with you Sakura-chan." Naruto replied truthfully flashing his cherry blossom a heart-warming smile.

"Awww." Sakura cooed. The kunoichi wasn't normally one to awww out loud, but couldn't help herself this time. She leaned in and gave the hokage a soft kiss, getting whoops and cheers from the crowd of villagers and shinobi packing the small ramen stand.

Naruto turned his attention back to Teuchi. "Ne, I'll have one bowl of miso ramen, and Sakura will have one bowl of vegetable ramen, and that will be all. It's already 3 after all, and we need to save our appetite for our dinner at 7!"

"Dinner at 7? What are you talking about Naruto? We don't have anything planned, we were supposed to still be in the Hokage Tower during dinner time." Sakura asked confused.

"Is that so Sakura-chan? Well I'll tell you what I **didn't** do. I didn't plan on convincing you to let me use kage-bunshins to get done early. I didn't plan on having a romantic dinner on our first New Year's together. And I definitely didn't book a table at the finest restaurant in all of Konoha." Naruto said with an innocent, yet mischievous look on his face.

Sakura smiled at her baka. "Is that so? Well then I won't worry about dressing nice tonight, and I definitely won't worry about making myself look beautiful either." The hokage's assistant stuck her tongue out at Naruto.

Teuchi sat their bowls of ramen in front of them, and Konoha's most famous couple happily leaned into each other as they ate their ramen in a pleasant silence.

After they finished their ramen, Naruto paid the bill leaving a very generous tip. The lovers resumed the walk to their place that they had previously abandoned for ramen. Arms looped together, Sakura rested her head on Naruto's shoulder with a smile on her face.

The pinkette was very excited about their date tonight. 24 hours ago, she hadn't really been looking forward to New Year's Eve because she figured that she and her fiancé would be in the Hokage Tower. Him completing paperwork, her making sure he stayed on task.

_Why am I not surprised Naruto managed to plan something romantic tonight. He really is Konoha's number one ninja at surprising people._ Sakura thought as she showered her baka with a loving and excited smile.

Her blonde gave her a warm smile in return, and leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"So… what's the "finest restaurant" in Konoha?" Sakura asked.

"Did I say finest restaurant? Hmmm… well I guess the food will be from the finest restaurant…" Naruto said cryptically while rubbing his chin as if he was deep in thought.

"What do you mean? What are you planning baka?"

The Hokage simply grinned at his assistant. "It's a surprise Sakura-chan! Just know that you're going to need to be dressed really nice! Like, super nice dress nice!"

"Why don't you just tell me what you have planned so I can just dress accordingly? I think that's easier…" Sakura groaned.

"Trust me, you'll be even happier this way!"

Sakura sighed, knowing she wouldn't be able to get anything else out of Naruto no matter how much she threatened her beloved baka.

"Fine." The couple continued walking in silence until they reached their home. Sakura went to unlock the door, but realized she forgot her keys.

"Damnit, thanks to us being so late this morning I forgot my keys!" Sakura complained. Naruto responded by wrapping her into a tight hug, and again kissing her forehead. She felt the now familiar tug on her body and wasn't surprised to suddenly arrive in her living room.

"No need for keys when I can just use the hirashin to get us in here!" The whiskered blonde boasted. Sakura replied by giving him a grateful kiss on his cheek.

"Ok, I'm going to start getting ready!"

"Nani?" Sakura-chan it's only 3:45, we still have 3 hours and 15 minutes until we have to be there…"

"I know! So little time! I need to get ready so I can look beautiful tonight!" Naruto began to open his mouth to retort, but was shushed with a finger on his lips. "I know, I'm already beautiful no matter what I do." Sakura said giving her fiancé a warm and grateful smile.

"Now, if we're doing something that requires a, and I quote, "super nice dress," then you can bet that we're going to be matching." Sakura demanded in a bossy tone, warm smile still present on her face.

"Of course Sakura-chan! I would have it no other way…" Naruto quickly replied to the pleasure of his future wife.

"Good, once I finish doing my hair and makeup we'll decide what we're going to wear."

* * *

2 hours and 45 minutes later, Sakura looked at herself in the mirror with a smile on her face. Her makeup was perfect, her hair was held up in a tight bun, with a few strands falling down to frame her face.

_Time to go give my future husband a nose bleed._ Sakura thought with a smirk. She was wearing a pair of black lace booty shorts, and a matching black lace bra that barely held in her bust.

"Naruto, come in here and help me decide what we're going to wear!" Sakura sweetly called.

The unsuspecting hokage walked into the bedroom, and stopped instantly when his eyes fell upon Sakura. Naruto was completely hypnotized as he drooled at her and he began to get a nosebleed.

The pink-haired woman giggled, and gave Naruto a kiss on the cheek, bringing the blushing hokage out of his hypnosis.

"Sorry about that Hokage-sama." She 'apologized' with a wink. "It's just so much fun to get that kind of response from you. Now let's decide what we're going to wear." Sakura said, walking to the closet while purposefully swaying her butt.

_I'm probably going to accidentally kill him from blood loss, but this is just too fun._

Naruto's eyes were trained on his fiancé's perfect bottom and he was once again hypnotized by another part of his future wife, blood again trickling down his nose, drool again coming out of his mouth.

Sakura searched through their closet for a matching dress and tuxedo combo, loving the effect she was having on the man she loved.

"Oooh! This is perfect!" she cooed, grabbing a dress for her, and a tuxedo for the man currently hypnotized by her behind. She turned around and pressed her lips into Naruto's, to again bring him out of his hypnosis.

Instead of breaking away from the kiss, Sakura rewarded Naruto for coming back to reality by pushing her tongue into his mouth. The blonde happily pushed back, and their tongues danced back and forth for a few minutes.

The two broke apart, with happy smiles on their faces as the gasped for air. "Here, put this tux on baka. And remind me to thank my mom, she made both of these for us. She said we could look at these as belated Christmas gifts, or engagement gifts."

Naruto smiled, his future mother-in-law was a very talented tailor. He had worn the cloak she made for him every day since he became Hokage. It looked cool, was warm, and was extremely comfortable. If Kaori Haruno made this tux, then it was sure to be the nicest tux he owned.

Naruto went to go change in the bathroom, but was stopped by his fiancé. "Naruto, we're getting married. You can change in front of me, I'm in my underwear for kami's sake." The blonde shot her a smile in response and began getting dressed, as Sakura did the same.

Moments later, Naruto stood in front of the mirror taking in his appearance. He wore straight black dress pants with a dark purple stripe down the side, and a black and dark purple striped dress shirt. Over the shirt, was a dark purple vest, and over the vest was a black jacket with a dark purple pocket square sticking of the breast pocket. His outfit was finished with a pair of black dress shoes, black belt, dark purple tie and his necklace that Sakura had given to him tucked underneath.

Pleased with his appearance, the shaggy-haired hokage turned his eyes to his fiancé and gasped.

Sakura was wearing a beautiful dark purple strapless gown. It was cut low enough to show off her bust, and perfectly fit her form to show off each and every curve. The dress had a black kitsune that started at the top left, and its nine tails danced down to the very bottom of the dress. Her dark purple shoes perfectly matched the dress, and she wore a white pearl necklace and two pearl ear rings.

She smirked as she saw him staring at her. "Thanks Naruto, you look pretty amazing yourself!"

"You're so beautiful Sakura-chan! I can't believe I've managed to get an angel to fall in love with me!"

Sakura rewarded him for his compliment with a peck on his cheek, before fussing about his tie.

"Jeeze Naruto, how are you 20 years old and you still can't tie a tie? You're the hokage now!"

"It does't look that bad Sakura-chan…"

"Doesn't look bad? Naruto the back part of your tie is twice as long as the front of your tie! This looks terrible." The pinkette scolded, as she fixed his tie. She stood back and was pleased with her work.

"There, that looks much better." Sakura smiled at him, and pulled him in front of their mirror. "You know, you've missed my favorite part about our outfits so far Naruto-kun. On three I want you to turn around with me, and look over your shoulder into the mirror. One… two… three!"

They both twisted around and Naruto again gasped as he looked into the mirror. Embroidered on the back of his jacket, and Sakura's dress was the dark purple kanji for Uzumaki. He took off his jacket, and was pleased to see that his vest had the black kanji for Uzumaki as well.

"This is amazing! But Sakura-chan, are you sure you want to wear this? You're not actually an Uzumaki yet…" Naruto softly muttered.

Sakura grabbed his head and brought it up so his sapphire eyes were looking directly into her happy emerald eyes. "Of course Naruto, I couldn't be happier wearing this."

Naruto smiled at his fiancé and the two pushed their lips together and began to passionately make out. Sakura pulled back from the kiss, panting for air with a smile on her lips.

"We only have 15 minutes left, we should be going."

"Alright, let's go Sakura-chan!" The pinkette put on a warm jacket, and the happy couple left their apartment. Sakura's arm looped around Naruto's as she let him lead the way.

* * *

Naruto and Sakura stood in front of a bench in a park that Sakura used to visit when she was younger. The medinin couldn't exactly figure out why they were here, as she opened her mouth to question her baka, but before she could say anything, his soft voice filled the air.

"This is where it all began."

"What? Where what began?" A now thoroughly confused Sakura asked. Naruto looked down at her with loving sapphire eyes that sent a fresh wave of warmth throughout her entire body.

"This is where I fell in love with you… Sakura-chan." His soft voice was just barely above a whisper. "This is where… I decided to dedicate my life to you."

Sakura scanned through her memories of this place, she came here often as a child, but never remembered seeing Naruto here.

"What do you mean Naruto? I don't remember ever seeing you here…"

"Hehe, well you wouldn't remember seeing me here Sakura-chan." The blonde replied with a sheepish grin while he scratched the back of his head. "Back then… I was hated by the entire village, so I couldn't let myself be seen with you, the villagers might have hurt you."

Tears began forming on the edges of Sakura's eyes. She couldn't help but nearly cry every time Naruto mentioned his childhood. If she ever discovered a time travel jutsu, Sakura would travel back in time and tell her younger self to go and take care of Naruto, so he would never have a lonely night as a child.

"I was sitting in that tree there." Naruto continued, pointing in the tree directly behind the bench. "We were both 6 and you were sitting on the bench, crying. I was so mad, a pretty girl like you should never cry, so I listened, hoping you would give me some sort of clue as to what caused an angel like you to cry."

Tears began spilling down Sakura's face as she listened to Naruto's tale. Tear filled emerald eyes became lost in warm sapphire ones.

"Through your mumblings and sobbing, I found out that some bullies made fun of your forehead, and I wanted nothing more than to kick all their asses! As you got up to leave, I caught site of your bleeding face and decided that no matter what, I was going to find those bastards and make them pay."

Naruto's fist tightened, and Sakura took it into hers, and brought it to her lips where she gave it a soft kiss.

"After a lot of investigating, I found the bullies who hurt you. And told them if they ever even dreamed about hurting you again, I would make them regret being born. But they outnumbered me 7 to 1 and were all older and bigger than me, so they just laughed at my threat. But I wasn't going to back down, I refused to let them hurt you again."

"That sounds just like you Naruto…" Sakura said in a soft tone matching her fiancé's.

"Hehe, ya. I attacked them, and they gave me a good beating. But I kept going, I had to stop them from hurting you again. So I kept fighting, and eventually, even though they had given me a savage beating, I had managed to beat the crap out of them as well. They called me crazy, and I told them to leave you alone, or else I would come after them every single day. And they never hurt you again."

Sakura remembered that day now. It was the last time she had ever been beaten up because of her forehead.

"I always figured that had been because I became friends with Ino. Yet here it turns out, it was just you, protecting me again… You've always protected me, while I've never done anything for you." Sakura stammered, as she buried her head into his strong chest, tears again falling from her eyes.

"No Sakura-chan, you've done a lot for me. You gave me motivation to become strong, and you never gave up on me, even when I was being a stubborn baka. Thanks to you Sakura-chan, I'm currently the happiest I've ever been... It really is all thanks to you." Naruto softly replied, lifting her chin so he could stare into her eyes.

Sakura lunged upwards and caught his lips for a passionate kiss. "Thank you Naruto…"

"Thank you Sakura…"

"God, I sure do cry a lot huh? How does my makeup look? I'm sure it ran all over the place…" Sakura said with a chuckle, as she mimicked Naruto's favorite move, scratching the back of her head.

"Actually Sakura-chan, it didn't. It still looks perfect."

"Well, that's lucky. So, did we dress up to eat here?"

Naruto's strong arms wrapped around her in a tight embrace. "No Sakura-chan… we dressed up to eat…"

Sakura felt the familiar pull of the hirashin on her body, and gasped.

"…here."

* * *

Sakura's emerald eyes were wide in amazement as she took in her surroundings. She was standing in what appeared to be a large ballroom. Sakura blossoms were sprinkled throughout room, and it was softly lit by paper lanterns.

A large number of tables were spread throughout the room that were filled with shinobi and civilian alike. There was a stage that had one small table with two chairs, and a rose in the middle. Naruto led her to the table on the stage, and pulled her chair out for her before sitting at his own seat.

"Naruto… this is amazing! What is this?" Before Naruto could answer, a waiter interrupted.

"Good evening Hokage-sama, Sakura-sama." He greeted, handing them menus. "What can I get you to drink?"

"A bottle of your finest champagne please." Naruto replied before Sakura could say anything. As the waiter walked away, Naruto smiled at his date.

"Sorry Sakura-chan, but I kinda need to say a speech to officially kick this off. I'll be right back." The hokage apologized, getting out of his seat. He grabbed a microphone.

"Good evening everyone. I thank you all for purchasing tickets to the first-annual Sakura New Year's ball!"

Sakura gasped. _He named a ball after me?_

"With the proceeds raised from ticket sales, we'll be able to make the lives of Konoha's orphans even better now. If you wish to donate more, there are tables set up where you can do that."

The crowd erupted in a roar of clapping and cheering. They were clearly proud of their kind and caring hokage.

"Thank you thank you, but you should be applauding yourselves, I didn't pay for my ticket after all!" Naruto joked with a foxy grin causing the audience to burst into laughter.

"This event is to remind all of Konoha that everyone deserves a chance to bloom. The sakura blossoms start off as a small bud, closed off from the world. These buds are nothing special to look at when they're buds. But as time progresses, they open up to expose a beautiful flower. They blossom into a breathtaking sight. Every single person in Konoha, whether they have a caring family, or not, deserves a chance to blossom! And as long as I'm Hokage, they will get that chance!" Naruto stated proudly.

Loving, shining emerald eyes stared at him. Sakura was so proud of her fiancé, and was flattered to have her name attached to such a great ball.

"Thanks everyone for coming tonight, and let's bring in the New Year the right way! Enjoy your meals, and I'll see you on the dance floor!"

Naruto returned to his seat. "Sorry about that Saku... MMPH!"

Sakura had leaned over the table, and pulled Naruto into a deep kiss, much to the delight of the crowd. The hearts of both villager and shinobi were warmed as they watched their hokage get a passionate kiss from his assistant.

Sakura pulled back, and returned to her seat with a soft smile fixed on her Naruto. "That was a beautiful speech Naruto. I can't believe you named a charity ball after me…"

"I simply named the ball after the kindest person I knew Sakura-chan."

"Well you should've named it after yourself then…"

"Well, that seemed kind of arrogant of me wouldn't it? And besides, it would be a lot harder to find an analogy about having a chance to bloom using fishcakes…" Naruto joked, getting a laugh from his date.

The waiter arrived, poured the hokage and his assistant glasses of champagne, and set the bottle down on their table. He then put two plates in front of them, with filet mignon and lobster tail, potatoes, and broccoli.

"I didn't order…" Sakura began.

"Hokage-sama ordered this for the two of you days ago." The waiter politely interrupted. Sakura shot her blonde a grateful smile, and the couple began eating their dinner. They discussed the ball, and how Naruto came up with it, how he planned on using the money to help the orphans…

"Wow, you really thought this out." Sakura said, thoroughly impressed.

"I will do everything in my power to ensure that no child ever has a childhood remotely similar to mine again Sakura-chan." Naruto replied softly. His fiancé squeezed his hand and gave him another quick kiss.

By the time everyone had finished their dinners, it was 8:00.

"I hope everyone enjoyed their meals." Came the voice of the DJ over the speakers. "Now if we could get our hokage and his lovely assistant onto the dance floor please."

Sakura's shocked eyes bore into Naruto's. "What is he talking about Naruto?"

Her fiancé offered a warm smile. "We're going to dance now Sakura-chan. Don't worry."

"Don't worry? Naruto, I'm not that great of a dancer, I might screw up! You can't just spring this on me baka!"

Naruto stood, gently grabbed her hand, and led her to the dance floor. "Don't worry Sakura-chan, you'll do fine."

Once they reached the middle of the floor, Naruto wrapped his arms around her waste, and she wrapped her arms around his neck. The music began and the couple began dancing. There murmurings of "they're so cute!" or "what a perfect couple" and a lot of "awws" from the crowd as Naruto and Sakura gracefully glided across the dance floor.

"Since when have you been such a good dancer?" A surprised Sakura asked.

"I've been having a kage-bunshin sneak out and get lessons from Kakashi and Tsunade every night since I became hokage." Naruto replied with a wink.

Sakura laid her head on his shoulder, with a content smile. "This is perfect Naruto, this is absolutely perfect."

The hokage and his assistant spent the entire night dancing and drinking champagne. At 11, Naruto somehow managed to get roped into a gauntlet danceoff, much to Sakura's amusement. His first opponent was a drunken Lee. Lee's dancing seemed to be suspiciously exactly like his famous drunken fist, which forced the young kage to knock the taijutsu master out.

Kiba was next up, and his freestyle dancing was absolutely horrible. Of course, Naruto's wasn't much better, but being hokage, he was given the slight edge by the crowd much to Kiba's disappointment. Shikamaru then stepped up, and began pulling out some impressive moves, before suddenly stopping because all the dancing was "too troublesome."

After Shikamaru, Sai was the next challenger. But the former root member did not entirely understand the concept of dancing and stood there solid as a statue, while trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing. Shino tried using his bugs with his dancing, but the crowd was a little disgusted with bugs flying all about and disqualified him.

_I can't believe I'm still going. I might win this little dance off._

Naruto groaned when Sasuke and Kakashi both stood in front of him. The two sharingan users began busting some serious moves, and started break dancing. It was obvious they had been practicing. After they finished, Naruto used his trump card, the shopping cart. But for a reason Naruto would never be able to figure out, the crowd chose Sasuke and Kakashi over him and his "awesome" shopping cart moves.

A laughing Sakura wrapped her arms around him. "Just stick to dancing with me in the future ok? You're not very good on your own."

"Hey, I made it pretty far in that little challenge." An indignant Naruto replied.

"You made it that far through sheer luck brat!" Tsunade said as she approached the couple. "This has turned out to be quite the party. Not even a week on the job and you manage to throw together something like this, I'm both impressed and proud of you Naruto."

"Thanks Baa-chan. Gotta love kage-bunshins! Without them, there's no way I could've done all of this."

"I thought you weren't going to let him use kage-bunshins to do hokage stuff Sakura?" Tsunade questioned as she smirked at her apprentice.

"Well… sometimes they come in handy. Maybe I was a little hasty in saying Naruto couldn't use them at all…"

"Does that mean I can use kage-bunshins to do paperwork regularly?" An excited Naruto interrupted.

"Only when you're good." Sakura replied with a grin, causing those surrounding them to burst out into laughter. It was amusing to see their powerful hokage be ordered around by such a small pink-haired woman.

"YATTA!" Naruto yelled as he picked his fiancé up and began twirling her around.

"NA-RU-TO! THIS IS NOT BEING GOOD!" Sakura yelled, causing Naruto to instantly set her down. He opened his mouth to offer an apology.

WHAM!

"Sakura-chaaan… you shouldn't hit your hokage like that." Naruto groaned from his new spot on the floor.

"Well you shouldn't be a baka and start twirling me around out of nowhere!" she huffed.

More people burst out into laughter as they watched the hokage again be subdued by his pink-haired assistant. Some men were using the scene as an example why a man should never settle down, and the women were all cheering for Sakura for showing some girl power.

A smiling Sakura picked her whiskered fiancé off the ground, and quickly pecked him on the lips.

"So brat…" Tsunade said, interrupting the potential moment between the two sannin apprentices. "What do you say to a drinking contest? In the Godaime vs. Rokudaime drinking contest I currently hold a 1-0 lead!"

Naruto glanced at Sakura, and looked back at Tsunade. "Sorry Baa-chan, but I think I'm going to 'be good' for a while." Naruto said, using finger quotes for 'be good'.

"WHPCH!" Kiba made the sound of a whip behind Naruto, which in turn earned him a slap in the back of the head from Hinata. The Hokage turned and grinned at the Inuzuka.

"Yep, I'm whipped, and honestly, I couldn't be happier." This caused Sakura to beam at him, and also got him another kiss from his fiancé.

"All right! Well, now that I have a 2-0 lead in drinking contests over the Rokudaime, I need a new challenger. And Kiba, I think you just nominated yourself and Hinata! LET'S GO!"

Kiba groaned as he followed the Hokage. _There's no way I can stay with Tsunade-sama, she's been drinking like a fish for longer than I've been alive… Oh well, it was a good night. Hopefully I'll last long enough to remember the ball dropping…_ the Inuzuka dejectedly thought while Hinata glared at him.

* * *

It was now 11:59, Kiba and Hinata were passed out in each others' embrace, while Tsunade had called for a pause in her drinking contest between herself and Guy. Sakura and Naruto stood watching the ball slowly lower, arms wrapped around each other.

**10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3, 2, 1- HAPPY NEW YEAR!**The crowd cheered. Naruto turned and kissed Sakura.

"Happy New Year Sakura-chan."

"Happy New Year Naruto-kun."

* * *

Happy New Year everyone! Hope you enjoyed the story and please do review =)


End file.
